Los príncipes de Gales
by lenore 146
Summary: Ciel recibe una carta del príncipe de Gales pidiéndole que cuide a sus hijos pero Ciel no se da cuenta de el peligro puede ver de muchas formas que el ni se imagina
1. Chapter 1

Los príncipes de Gales

Una mañana Ciel recibió una carta pero no era de la reina, quien se encontraba en La India, sino del hijo de esta, el difunto príncipe de Gales Gilbert I*. Era algo extraño ya que nunca cruzo palabra alguna con el príncipe de Gales pero si sabía que su padre conoció de la Esposa del príncipe heredero y princesa de Gales, Alejandra de Dinamarca los cuales murieron en un extraño atentado en Paris. Según su padre el carruaje de la princesa danesa se averió cerca de su escuela y el le hizo un halago por su belleza.

—Es una carta de la reina? – pregunto Sebastián sirviéndole el té

—No, es del príncipe de Gales

—Pero esta muerto

—Eso mismo además jamás me escribió

Dichas estas palabras procedió a abrir la carta.

Querido conde Phantomhive.

Si esta leyendo esta carta significa que estoy muerto por lo que le pido que le de asilo a mis hijos hasta que mi madre regrese de La india pero también le pido que los proteja, he cometido muchos errores a causa del dolor por peder a mi primogénito Alejandro pero ahora solo importa mi heredero Alois, quien es valioso para Gran Bretaña y mis otros hijos, ellos no se pueden quedar solos y mucho menos ahora por lo que le pudo los proteja por el bien del futuro rey de Inglaterra y su familia.

Atentamente

Gilbert I, príncipe de Gales

Ciel se extraño al leer la carta, que le pasaba al príncipe de Gales? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Que estaba pasando? Era muy extraño.

—Y que pide el príncipe de Gales? – pregunto Sebastián

—Prepara 5 cuartos recibiremos a la familia real

—La familia real? Aquí?

—Si, les daremos asilo hasta que la reina vuelva de la India

—Y sabe como son ellos

—La princesa de Gales nunca permitió que nadie que no fuera de su confianza se le acercara mucho así que no se como lucen

De repente Sebastián noto que en el sobre había una foto de la familia real. Eran 2 chicos y 3 chicas.

—Las niñas de la foto son bonitas – dijo Sebastián con algo de ironía

—Si lo son

Ciel se quedo mirando lo foto de una manera que Sebastián nunca antes había visto.

—Que estas haciendo? Ve ha hacer lo que te dije!

—Yes, my lord

Algunos días despues.

El carruaje de los príncipes de Gales se acercaba a la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel y Sebastián estaban afuera de la mansión esperaban a afuera para darles la bienvenida. El primero en bajar fue el heredero al trono, el príncipe Alois de 14 años, el cual aparte de llamarse igual que ese sujeto también se parecían mucho físicamente; luego bajo su hermana la princesa Charlotte de 16 años y prometida del futuro rey de Suecia; luego bajo la princesa Ángela de 12 años, una hermosa niña albina la cual era prometida del heredero al trono noruego; despues el príncipe Luka de 9 años, el heredero al trono danés por voluntad de su abuelo el rey de Dinamarca y por ultimo la princesa Amelia de 6 años, una niña tímida, asustadiza y la prometida del futuro rey de Bélgica.

Ciel hizo una reverencia y luego ellos hicieron lo mismo.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, majestades – dijo Ciel haciendo otra reverencia

—Le agradecemos que nos reciba en su casa – dijo el príncipe Alois

—Es un placer

—No le importa hayamos traído a nuestros sirviente? – pregunto Charlotte

—No – dijo intentando no parecer molesto.

Del segundo carruaje bajaron los sirviente de los príncipes y uno a uno fueron presentándolos.

Los sirvientes del príncipe Alois eran: Sofía una mujer de cabello trenzado y rojizo, un rostro de muñeca y expresión candida, que vestía un uniforme blanco y Joseph un hombre alto, muy serio con cabello negro, corto y con lentes, usaba un traje de mayordomo negro.

Los sirvientes de la princesa Charlotte eran: Esther una mujer joven de cabello corto y pelirrojo intenso, extorsión amable y cariñosa, y usaba el mismo uniforme que Sofía y Hugue un hombre algo de cabello rubio, alto, algo fornido y de ojos verdes también usaba un uniforme como el de Joseph.

Los sirvientes de la princesa Ángela eran: Vanesa una mujer de cabello castaño y suelto, tenia algo angelical y a la vez muy fuerte; y Virgil un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una expresión igual a la de Sebastián.

Los sirvientes del príncipe Luka eran: Mary una chica de cabello corto, rizado y de color oscuro, ojos casi dormidos, rostro juvenil y dulce; e Isaac un joven de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y piel blanca.

Y los sirvientes de la princesa Amelia eran: Kate una mujer joven y agraciada de largos cabellos rubios hasta la espalda, ojos marrones y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho; y William un joven de cabello marrón y desordenado, ojos marrones y expresión muy seria casi apática.

En ese momento salieron los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive: Brad el cocinero, Finnian el jardinero, Maylene la ama de llaves, Snake el mensajero y Tanaka; también salieron Soma y Agni, todos se sorprendieron al ver a esos extrañas personas y esos extraños carruajes tan lujosos.

—Ha! no sabia que ustedes estaban aquí – dijo Sebastián con ironía – ellos son los nietos de la reina Victoria y los hijos de los príncipes de Gales; y sus sirvientes.

En ese momento se desato el caos. Finnian había encontrado bellísima a Ángela y también a Alois ya que pensó que era una chica.

—Joven amo, ella es hermosa!

—Jijijijiji gracias – contesto Ángela

—Y ella también es linda – dijo mirando al príncipe Alois

—Hey! Voy hombre! – respondió un muy enojado el Príncipe de Gales

—Lo…lo siento!...majestad!... señor!

Brad se había enamorado de Kate.

—Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive, señorita – dijo haciéndose el galán

—Gracias, cocinero- san

—Por favor llámeme Brad

—Esta bien Marck

—casi sabe mi nombre"

—Te pasa algo?

Soma se enamoro de la princesa Charlotte.

—Eres hermosa

—Muchas gracias

—Si te quedas conmigo te haré la princesa más distinguida del mundo

—Ya soy una princesa y estoy comprometida

—Enserio? – dijo algo enojado y celoso – quien es ese tonto?

—El príncipe del reino de Suecia

Snake quedo prendado de Esther.

—Eres muy bella dice Oscar

—Gracias

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos dice Dan

—Gracias …creo

—La piel de tu cuello es maravillosa dice Goethe

—Gracias nunca me han dicho eso

—Tu cuerpo es muy lindo dice Wilde

—Gracias pero ¿como te llamas?

—El es Snake dice Dan – dijo señalándose

Maylene encontró a todos los sirvientes varones muy guapos, sobre todo Virgil.

—Le pasa algo señorita?– pregunto Joseph

—No… estoy bien

—Segura? esta muy roja – dijo Isaac

—S..si…

—No quiere que le ayudemos? – pregunto William

—…. O/O – se puso aun más roja

—Señorita? Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hugue

—S…s…s…si!

—Por favor, que no le de pena que le ayudemos – le dijo Vigil

—Es que yo!...yo …yo …pues yo….

Tanaka encontró una momada a Amelia.

—Que niña más bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?

—mmmm – a la niña casi se le salieron las lagrimas

—Tranquila, soy tu amigo

—S…soy …A-Amelia Sajonia-Coburgo y Gotha*

—Pero que lindo nombre!

—….

—Y demás eres muy educada, tus padres deben estar orgullosos

—Mami… Papi… wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—Por favor no llores!

Agni se enamoro de Vanesa.

—….

—Me quiere decir algo?

—Es usted la hija Laksmí?

—No ,porque?

—Porque es muy linda

—Gracias pero ¿Quién es Laksmí*?

—Usted

—Que?

Ciel se llevo la mano a la cara al ver como se estaban comportando sus sirvientes y Soma.

—No lo puedo creer! Que pensara la princesa? ... los príncipes!

—Joven amo, tengo que decirle algo

—Que es?

—Los sirvientes de los príncipes son ángeles y demonios

—Que?

—Como oye joven amo, los mayordomos son demonios y las sirvientas son ángeles aunque no creo que los príncipes sepan esto

Ciel no dijo nada solo fue a acompañar los príncipes sobre todo a la princesa Ángela, era algo extraño ya que por alguna desde que vio a esa niña comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas ni tampoco podía sacársela de la cabeza. De repente sintió uno de los abrazos de boa constrictor de Elizabeth y era ella quien vino con su hermano Edward quien como siempre lo miraba con mala cara.

—Lizzy … me asfixias… – dijo con dificultad

—Ciel! Estoy tan feliz que hoy haya llegado! No lo haz olvidado?

—Más te vale no lo hayas olvidado? – gruño Edward

—No, no lo he olvidado pero…

—Pero que? – pregunto Lizzy

—Tengo huéspedes que acaban de llegar y yo…

Al decir eso Edward se le lanzo enzima de Ciel y empezó a zarandearlo.

—Ciel! Como puedes cancelar una cita con Lizzy! Tu prometida!

—Hermano! Ya basta! – exclamo Elizabeth dándole un golpe sin darse cuenta

—no nos molesta

Los príncipes vieron y escucharon todo; permaneciendo parados a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—Conde Phantomhive usted fue muy amable al recibirnos, puede ir a divertirse con su novia – dijo un sonriente Príncipe Luka

—Pero…

—Como ya le dije, a nosotros no nos molesta – dijo el príncipe Alois

—Ciel, quienes son ellos? – pregunto Elizabeth

—Los nietos de la reina y mis huéspedes

Al oír que esos niños eran los príncipes de Inglaterra, Edward y Elizabeth hicieron una reverencia ante ellos.

La cita que tenían Lizzy y Ciel era un día de compras y esta vez Edward no estaría en el medio ya que se quedo con los príncipes pero por sobre todo para estar con la princesa Charlotte.

—Que bueno que mi hermano no vino, verdad Ciel?

—Si…

—Que suerte que tengas hospedados en tu casa a la familia real! Es un verdadero honor!

—Si, lo es

—Y que linda es la princesa Ángela

En el momento alguien tomo del hombro a Ciel, este voltio y vio a un chico más o menos de su misma edad. Este chico tenía un rostro inocente, ojos grandes de azules con destellos violetas, cabello color avellana, hermosas facciones, sonriente y vestido muy elegantemente.

—Disculpa estoy perdido, me podrías ayudar? – le dijo con una dulce voz

—Estoy algo ocupado…

—Por favor~! No se donde estoy y no puedo leer el mapa

—Si estas perdido puedes ir a la policía

—Pero… me da miedo~ – dijo de manera infantil

—No hay razón para que te de miedo – dijo algo irritado

—Por favor acompáñame

—Estoy ocupado

—No seas así

—No tengo tiempo

Ciel se fue dejando al chiquillo solo pero este comenzó a seguirlo.

—Oye, no puedo seguirle el ritmo! Entiendo que tengas prisa pero… ¿podrías ir un poco más despacio? Hey espera!

—Entonces no me siguas!

—Estas siendo muy malo conmigo, creo que he sido un poco descortés con usted …quiere que le de unos dulces o una tarta?

—No gracias! Soy un conde muy importante y no puedo aceptar regalos de cualquiera

—Que mal!

El muchacho no parecía ser mala persona solo era molesto y comenzaba a molestar a Ciel con sus preguntas estupidas, en ese momento Elizabeth apareció.

—l! Aquí estabas, me tenias muy preocupada – le dijo Elizabeth

—Te llamas Ciel? Que nombre tan divertido!

—Dame eso! – exclamo Ciel quitándole el mapa

Al ver el mapa se dio cuenta que era un mapa mundi, Ciel estaba muy enojado que ese niño idiota le haga ese tipo de bromas.

—Apropósito señorita – dijo dirigiéndose a Lizzy – la oí mencionar a la princesa Ángela Sajonia – Coburgo y Gotha, verdad?

—La conoces? – le pregunto Ciel

—A Meme y a sus hermanos claro, soy su amigo

—Amigo?! – exclamo Ciel en shock

—Que suerte que seas amigo de los nietos de la reina! te envidio!

—Enserio? Jajajajajajajajaja

—No nos hemos presentado, yo soy Elizabeth Middleford y el es mi prometido Ciel Phantomhive, y tu?

—No nos hemos presentado? Pues mi nombre es Caín Wettin, Archiduque de Sajonia

A Ciel comenzó a degradarle mucho más Caín que antes, el hecho que la princesa Alejandra considerara que este niño tonto seria un buen amigo para los príncipes si era tan tonto, infantil, inocente, positivo y molesto; y el nunca había sido considerado un para verlos pero había algo más que le molestaba.

—Y dime Caín, eres alemán? – le pregunto Elizabeth

—Algo así, soy austriaco-alemán,sobrino del emperador de Austro-Hungría y del Kaiser de Alemania

—Wow! Entonces eres de una familia con mucho prestigio

—Si eso parece jejejejeje

Al llegar a la mansión, los el príncipe Alois y el príncipe Luka estaban jugando en el jardín cuando Caín saco la cabeza del carruaje para saludarlos.

—Hola~ ! Al! Lu! Hola~ !

—Caín! – exclamo el príncipe Alois entre sorprendido y feliz

—Hola Caín! – saludo feliz el príncipe Luka

El joven archiduque salio del carruaje para saludar a los príncipes pero cuando dio los primeros, tropezó y cayo de cara al piso, y luego dijo: Estoy bien!.

Al oír ese escándalo, los demás príncipes salieron y se pusieron al ver al archiduque de Sajonia se alegraron muchísimo por lo que corrieron a saludarlo, Ciel se molesto un poco con la escena aunque los disimulo

—Si no lo conociera joven amo, pensaría que esta celoso – dijo Sebastián con algo de burga

—No estoy celoso Sebastián!

—Lo siento joven amo

—Mejor ve ha ver que necesita ese estupido archiduque!

—Si, my lord

Despues que los príncipes se alejaron del archiduque, Sebastián se le acerco a Caín pero al verlo noto que estaba rodeado de sombras demoníacas.

—Pasa algo? – pregunto Caín

—Mi amo me dijo que le preguntara si necesita algo

—Si, necesito llamar a Chiaro mi mayordomo y decirle que estoy aquí

—Claro sígame

Sebastián guió al archiduque de Sajonia hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, durante toda la llamada Caín se comporto de manera infantil y tonta y cuando termino de hablar se volvió hacia Sebastián con una sonrisa tonta.

—Gracias

—De nada, my lord

—No me llames así, no trabajas para mi

—Como usted diga

—Sabes creo no le agrado a tu señor

—Eso cree?

—Si pero no importa igual que muchos cambiara de parecer y si no, que importa!

—Claro

—Gracias!

Caín volvió a la sala principal dejando a Sebastián solo, en el pasillo Caín se encontró con Ciel.

—Hola conde Phantomhive~

—Que quiere archiduque Wettin? – contesto algo irritado

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Que es?

—A usted le gusta Ángela, verdad?

Al oír eso se puso rojo como un tomate ya que era verdad.

—Q…que estas diciendo?! – exclamaba mientras lo zarandeaba

—Te pusiste rojo…

—Si repites esto frente alguien te…!

—Tu secreto esta asalto conmigo

—A que hora llega tu mayordomo? – pregunto soltándolo

—Debe estar en camino aunque…

—Aunque que?

—No le di la dirección

O este chico era tonto o le tomaba el pelo, a Ciel le daban ganas de matar a Caín pero había algo que el joven conde ni se imaginaba. El archiduque de Sajonia, Caín Wettin, no era lo que aperantaba ser. Caín lo miraba con una mirada diabólica luego esbozo una sonrisa maligna sin que Ciel se diera cuenta.

*El príncipe se llamaba Edward VII pero le cambie el nombre a Gilbert para que no se confunda con el nombre del hermano de Elizabeth ( que aparece en el manga)

* Laksmí es la diosa hundí de la belleza.

*La casa de Sajonia -Coburgo y Gotha fue la casa quien que empezó a reinar despues de la muerte de la reina Victoria. El esposo de la reina era de esa casa real y sus hijos y nietas también hasta que durante la I guerra mundial se lo cambiaron a Windsor.

* Los hijos de los príncipes de mi historia son otros. No parecidos a los reales.

- espero que le hagan gustado mi historia y que comentes si quieren que la continué.


	2. Chapter 2

Los príncipes de Gales

Una mañana Ciel recibió una carta pero no era de la reina, quien se encontraba en La India, sino del hijo de esta, el difunto príncipe de Gales Gilbert I*. Era algo extraño ya que nunca cruzo palabra alguna con el príncipe de Gales pero si sabía que su padre conoció de la Esposa del príncipe heredero y princesa de Gales, Alejandra de Dinamarca los cuales murieron en un extraño atentado en Paris. Según su padre el carruaje de la princesa danesa se averió cerca de su escuela y el le hizo un halago por su belleza.

—Es una carta de la reina? – pregunto Sebastián sirviéndole el té

—No, es del príncipe de Gales

—Pero esta muerto

—Eso mismo además jamás me escribió

Dichas estas palabras procedió a abrir la carta.

Querido conde Phantomhive.

Si esta leyendo esta carta significa que estoy muerto por lo que le pido que le de asilo a mis hijos hasta que mi madre regrese de La india pero también le pido que los proteja, he cometido muchos errores a causa del dolor por peder a mi primogénito Alejandro pero ahora solo importa mi heredero Alois, quien es valioso para Gran Bretaña y mis otros hijos, ellos no se pueden quedar solos y mucho menos ahora por lo que le pudo los proteja por el bien del futuro rey de Inglaterra y su familia.

Atentamente

Gilbert I, príncipe de Gales

Ciel se extraño al leer la carta, que le pasaba al príncipe de Gales? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Que estaba pasando? Era muy extraño.

—Y que pide el príncipe de Gales? – pregunto Sebastián

—Prepara 5 cuartos recibiremos a la familia real

—La familia real? Aquí?

—Si, les daremos asilo hasta que la reina vuelva de la India

—Y sabe como son ellos

—La princesa de Gales nunca permitió que nadie que no fuera de su confianza se le acercara mucho así que no se como lucen

De repente Sebastián noto que en el sobre había una foto de la familia real. Eran 2 chicos y 3 chicas.

—Las niñas de la foto son bonitas – dijo Sebastián con algo de ironía

—Si lo son

Ciel se quedo mirando lo foto de una manera que Sebastián nunca antes había visto.

—Que estas haciendo? Ve ha hacer lo que te dije!

—Yes, my lord

Algunos días despues.

El carruaje de los príncipes de Gales se acercaba a la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel y Sebastián estaban afuera de la mansión esperaban a afuera para darles la bienvenida. El primero en bajar fue el heredero al trono, el príncipe Alois de 14 años, el cual aparte de llamarse igual que ese sujeto también se parecían mucho físicamente; luego bajo su hermana la princesa Charlotte de 16 años y prometida del futuro rey de Suecia; luego bajo la princesa Ángela de 12 años, una hermosa niña albina la cual era prometida del heredero al trono noruego; despues el príncipe Luka de 9 años, el heredero al trono danés por voluntad de su abuelo el rey de Dinamarca y por ultimo la princesa Amelia de 6 años, una niña tímida, asustadiza y la prometida del futuro rey de Bélgica.

Ciel hizo una reverencia y luego ellos hicieron lo mismo.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, majestades – dijo Ciel haciendo otra reverencia

—Le agradecemos que nos reciba en su casa – dijo el príncipe Alois

—Es un placer

—No le importa hayamos traído a nuestros sirviente? – pregunto Charlotte

—No – dijo intentando no parecer molesto.

Del segundo carruaje bajaron los sirviente de los príncipes y uno a uno fueron presentándolos.

Los sirvientes del príncipe Alois eran: Sofía una mujer de cabello trenzado y rojizo, un rostro de muñeca y expresión candida, que vestía un uniforme blanco y Joseph un hombre alto, muy serio con cabello negro, corto y con lentes, usaba un traje de mayordomo negro.

Los sirvientes de la princesa Charlotte eran: Esther una mujer joven de cabello corto y pelirrojo intenso, extorsión amable y cariñosa, y usaba el mismo uniforme que Sofía y Hugue un hombre algo de cabello rubio, alto, algo fornido y de ojos verdes también usaba un uniforme como el de Joseph.

Los sirvientes de la princesa Ángela eran: Vanesa una mujer de cabello castaño y suelto, tenia algo angelical y a la vez muy fuerte; y Virgil un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una expresión igual a la de Sebastián.

Los sirvientes del príncipe Luka eran: Mary una chica de cabello corto, rizado y de color oscuro, ojos casi dormidos, rostro juvenil y dulce; e Isaac un joven de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y piel blanca.

Y los sirvientes de la princesa Amelia eran: Kate una mujer joven y agraciada de largos cabellos rubios hasta la espalda, ojos marrones y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho; y William un joven de cabello marrón y desordenado, ojos marrones y expresión muy seria casi apática.

En ese momento salieron los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive: Brad el cocinero, Finnian el jardinero, Maylene la ama de llaves, Snake el mensajero y Tanaka; también salieron Soma y Agni, todos se sorprendieron al ver a esos extrañas personas y esos extraños carruajes tan lujosos.

—Ha! no sabia que ustedes estaban aquí – dijo Sebastián con ironía – ellos son los nietos de la reina Victoria y los hijos de los príncipes de Gales; y sus sirvientes.

En ese momento se desato el caos. Finnian había encontrado bellísima a Ángela y también a Alois ya que pensó que era una chica.

—Joven amo, ella es hermosa!

—Jijijijiji gracias – contesto Ángela

—Y ella también es linda – dijo mirando al príncipe Alois

—Hey! Voy hombre! – respondió un muy enojado el Príncipe de Gales

—Lo…lo siento!...majestad!... señor!

Brad se había enamorado de Kate.

—Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive, señorita – dijo haciéndose el galán

—Gracias, cocinero- san

—Por favor llámeme Brad

—Esta bien Marck

—casi sabe mi nombre"

—Te pasa algo?

Soma se enamoro de la princesa Charlotte.

—Eres hermosa

—Muchas gracias

—Si te quedas conmigo te haré la princesa más distinguida del mundo

—Ya soy una princesa y estoy comprometida

—Enserio? – dijo algo enojado y celoso – quien es ese tonto?

—El príncipe del reino de Suecia

Snake quedo prendado de Esther.

—Eres muy bella dice Oscar

—Gracias

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos dice Dan

—Gracias …creo

—La piel de tu cuello es maravillosa dice Goethe

—Gracias nunca me han dicho eso

—Tu cuerpo es muy lindo dice Wilde

—Gracias pero ¿como te llamas?

—El es Snake dice Dan – dijo señalándose

Maylene encontró a todos los sirvientes varones muy guapos, sobre todo Virgil.

—Le pasa algo señorita?– pregunto Joseph

—No… estoy bien

—Segura? esta muy roja – dijo Isaac

—S..si…

—No quiere que le ayudemos? – pregunto William

—…. O/O – se puso aun más roja

—Señorita? Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hugue

—S…s…s…si!

—Por favor, que no le de pena que le ayudemos – le dijo Vigil

—Es que yo!...yo …yo …pues yo….

Tanaka encontró una momada a Amelia.

—Que niña más bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?

—mmmm – a la niña casi se le salieron las lagrimas

—Tranquila, soy tu amigo

—S…soy …A-Amelia Sajonia-Coburgo y Gotha*

—Pero que lindo nombre!

—….

—Y demás eres muy educada, tus padres deben estar orgullosos

—Mami… Papi… wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—Por favor no llores!

Agni se enamoro de Vanesa.

—….

—Me quiere decir algo?

—Es usted la hija Laksmí?

—No ,porque?

—Porque es muy linda

—Gracias pero ¿Quién es Laksmí*?

—Usted

—Que?

Ciel se llevo la mano a la cara al ver como se estaban comportando sus sirvientes y Soma.

—No lo puedo creer! Que pensara la princesa? ... los príncipes!

—Joven amo, tengo que decirle algo

—Que es?

—Los sirvientes de los príncipes son ángeles y demonios

—Que?

—Como oye joven amo, los mayordomos son demonios y las sirvientas son ángeles aunque no creo que los príncipes sepan esto

Ciel no dijo nada solo fue a acompañar los príncipes sobre todo a la princesa Ángela, era algo extraño ya que por alguna desde que vio a esa niña comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas ni tampoco podía sacársela de la cabeza. De repente sintió uno de los abrazos de boa constrictor de Elizabeth y era ella quien vino con su hermano Edward quien como siempre lo miraba con mala cara.

—Lizzy … me asfixias… – dijo con dificultad

—Ciel! Estoy tan feliz que hoy haya llegado! No lo haz olvidado?

—Más te vale no lo hayas olvidado? – gruño Edward

—No, no lo he olvidado pero…

—Pero que? – pregunto Lizzy

—Tengo huéspedes que acaban de llegar y yo…

Al decir eso Edward se le lanzo enzima de Ciel y empezó a zarandearlo.

—Ciel! Como puedes cancelar una cita con Lizzy! Tu prometida!

—Hermano! Ya basta! – exclamo Elizabeth dándole un golpe sin darse cuenta

—no nos molesta

Los príncipes vieron y escucharon todo; permaneciendo parados a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—Conde Phantomhive usted fue muy amable al recibirnos, puede ir a divertirse con su novia – dijo un sonriente Príncipe Luka

—Pero…

—Como ya le dije, a nosotros no nos molesta – dijo el príncipe Alois

—Ciel, quienes son ellos? – pregunto Elizabeth

—Los nietos de la reina y mis huéspedes

Al oír que esos niños eran los príncipes de Inglaterra, Edward y Elizabeth hicieron una reverencia ante ellos.

La cita que tenían Lizzy y Ciel era un día de compras y esta vez Edward no estaría en el medio ya que se quedo con los príncipes pero por sobre todo para estar con la princesa Charlotte.

—Que bueno que mi hermano no vino, verdad Ciel?

—Si…

—Que suerte que tengas hospedados en tu casa a la familia real! Es un verdadero honor!

—Si, lo es

—Y que linda es la princesa Ángela

En el momento alguien tomo del hombro a Ciel, este voltio y vio a un chico más o menos de su misma edad. Este chico tenía un rostro inocente, ojos grandes de azules con destellos violetas, cabello color avellana, hermosas facciones, sonriente y vestido muy elegantemente.

—Disculpa estoy perdido, me podrías ayudar? – le dijo con una dulce voz

—Estoy algo ocupado…

—Por favor~! No se donde estoy y no puedo leer el mapa

—Si estas perdido puedes ir a la policía

—Pero… me da miedo~ – dijo de manera infantil

—No hay razón para que te de miedo – dijo algo irritado

—Por favor acompáñame

—Estoy ocupado

—No seas así

—No tengo tiempo

Ciel se fue dejando al chiquillo solo pero este comenzó a seguirlo.

—Oye, no puedo seguirle el ritmo! Entiendo que tengas prisa pero… ¿podrías ir un poco más despacio? Hey espera!

—Entonces no me siguas!

—Estas siendo muy malo conmigo, creo que he sido un poco descortés con usted …quiere que le de unos dulces o una tarta?

—No gracias! Soy un conde muy importante y no puedo aceptar regalos de cualquiera

—Que mal!

El muchacho no parecía ser mala persona solo era molesto y comenzaba a molestar a Ciel con sus preguntas estupidas, en ese momento Elizabeth apareció.

—l! Aquí estabas, me tenias muy preocupada – le dijo Elizabeth

—Te llamas Ciel? Que nombre tan divertido!

—Dame eso! – exclamo Ciel quitándole el mapa

Al ver el mapa se dio cuenta que era un mapa mundi, Ciel estaba muy enojado que ese niño idiota le haga ese tipo de bromas.

—Apropósito señorita – dijo dirigiéndose a Lizzy – la oí mencionar a la princesa Ángela Sajonia – Coburgo y Gotha, verdad?

—La conoces? – le pregunto Ciel

—A Meme y a sus hermanos claro, soy su amigo

—Amigo?! – exclamo Ciel en shock

—Que suerte que seas amigo de los nietos de la reina! te envidio!

—Enserio? Jajajajajajajajaja

—No nos hemos presentado, yo soy Elizabeth Middleford y el es mi prometido Ciel Phantomhive, y tu?

—No nos hemos presentado? Pues mi nombre es Caín Wettin, Archiduque de Sajonia

A Ciel comenzó a degradarle mucho más Caín que antes, el hecho que la princesa Alejandra considerara que este niño tonto seria un buen amigo para los príncipes si era tan tonto, infantil, inocente, positivo y molesto; y el nunca había sido considerado un para verlos pero había algo más que le molestaba.

—Y dime Caín, eres alemán? – le pregunto Elizabeth

—Algo así, soy austriaco-alemán,sobrino del emperador de Austro-Hungría y del Kaiser de Alemania

—Wow! Entonces eres de una familia con mucho prestigio

—Si eso parece jejejejeje

Al llegar a la mansión, los el príncipe Alois y el príncipe Luka estaban jugando en el jardín cuando Caín saco la cabeza del carruaje para saludarlos.

—Hola~ ! Al! Lu! Hola~ !

—Caín! – exclamo el príncipe Alois entre sorprendido y feliz

—Hola Caín! – saludo feliz el príncipe Luka

El joven archiduque salio del carruaje para saludar a los príncipes pero cuando dio los primeros, tropezó y cayo de cara al piso, y luego dijo: Estoy bien!.

Al oír ese escándalo, los demás príncipes salieron y se pusieron al ver al archiduque de Sajonia se alegraron muchísimo por lo que corrieron a saludarlo, Ciel se molesto un poco con la escena aunque los disimulo

—Si no lo conociera joven amo, pensaría que esta celoso – dijo Sebastián con algo de burga

—No estoy celoso Sebastián!

—Lo siento joven amo

—Mejor ve ha ver que necesita ese estupido archiduque!

—Si, my lord

Despues que los príncipes se alejaron del archiduque, Sebastián se le acerco a Caín pero al verlo noto que estaba rodeado de sombras demoníacas.

—Pasa algo? – pregunto Caín

—Mi amo me dijo que le preguntara si necesita algo

—Si, necesito llamar a Chiaro mi mayordomo y decirle que estoy aquí

—Claro sígame

Sebastián guió al archiduque de Sajonia hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, durante toda la llamada Caín se comporto de manera infantil y tonta y cuando termino de hablar se volvió hacia Sebastián con una sonrisa tonta.

—Gracias

—De nada, my lord

—No me llames así, no trabajas para mi

—Como usted diga

—Sabes creo no le agrado a tu señor

—Eso cree?

—Si pero no importa igual que muchos cambiara de parecer y si no, que importa!

—Claro

—Gracias!

Caín volvió a la sala principal dejando a Sebastián solo, en el pasillo Caín se encontró con Ciel.

—Hola conde Phantomhive~

—Que quiere archiduque Wettin? – contesto algo irritado

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Que es?

—A usted le gusta Ángela, verdad?

Al oír eso se puso rojo como un tomate ya que era verdad.

—Q…que estas diciendo?! – exclamaba mientras lo zarandeaba

—Te pusiste rojo…

—Si repites esto frente alguien te…!

—Tu secreto esta asalto conmigo

—A que hora llega tu mayordomo? – pregunto soltándolo

—Debe estar en camino aunque…

—Aunque que?

—No le di la dirección

O este chico era tonto o le tomaba el pelo, a Ciel le daban ganas de matar a Caín pero había algo que el joven conde ni se imaginaba. El archiduque de Sajonia, Caín Wettin, no era lo que aperantaba ser. Caín lo miraba con una mirada diabólica luego esbozo una sonrisa maligna sin que Ciel se diera cuenta.

*El príncipe se llamaba Edward VII pero le cambie el nombre a Gilbert para que no se confunda con el nombre del hermano de Elizabeth ( que aparece en el manga)

* Laksmí es la diosa hundí de la belleza.

*La casa de Sajonia -Coburgo y Gotha fue la casa quien que empezó a reinar despues de la muerte de la reina Victoria. El esposo de la reina era de esa casa real y sus hijos y nietas también hasta que durante la I guerra mundial se lo cambiaron a Windsor.

* Los hijos de los príncipes de mi historia son otros. No parecidos a los reales.

- espero que le hagan gustado mi historia y que comentes si quieren que la continué.


End file.
